When Moony Met Sin
by Miss JaD
Summary: //Traduction d'une fic de Mysid, appartient à la série de Lovers for Tonight// Après que son amant ait été envoyé à Azkaban, Remus veut arrêter de l'aimer. Il cherche du réconfort dans les bras d'un autre. Slash, sexe impliqué.
1. First meeting

**Auteur: **_Mysid _

_**Note de l'auteur: **Dans l'histoire, "Go Back to Being Friends", j'ai donné à Peter un frère plus âgé nommé Simon, et j'a donné à Simon un ami nommé St. John Wildsmith. St. John est prononcé "Sinjin", et ce St. John s'est vu affublé d'un surnom "Sin". Avec un nom comme ça, il DEVAIT avoir sa propre histoire._

_Cette histoire est conçue pour "aller" avec mes autres histoires et serait probablement meilleure si elle était lu après "Go Back to Being Friends"; elle peut cependant se tenir toute seule._

_**Disclaimer: **Sin Wildsmith est à Mysid. Le monde dans lequel il évolue et les personnes qu'il y rencontre appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

_-------_

**Note de la traductrice: **Dans sa note, _Mysid_ explique pourquoi son personnage DOIT avor sa propre histoire, je voulais donc préciser que le surnom de St. John, "Sin", peut se traduire en français par "péché", au sens biblique du terme...

Je tiens absolument à remercier _Alana _et _Temys _pour leur aide précieuse! Merci beaucoup d'avoir corrigé mes fautes et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues du "mix" de vos deux corrections -.-' Un immense MERCI, aussi, aux auteurs des très gentilles reviews que j'ai reçues pour 'The Scar', je suis très heureuse de ne pas être trop _nulle..._

Je tenais aussi à me _prosterner_ à vos pieds et _implorer _votre pardon pour mon retard. Ma "chouchoute d'amour", m'a enfin laissé un peu de temps à moi...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**When Moony Met Sin **

**Première rencontre **

**-**

_Mai 1978_

"Hey, Sin, je suis à la maison. Mmm, ce que tu fais sent merveilleusement bon."

St. John Wildsmith jeta un coup d'oeil à son colocataire par dessus son épaule, et reporta son attention sur le poulet qu'il était en train de faire sauter. "Ca ne rate jamais. Le dîner est presque prêt, et Simon rente à la maison."

"J'ai un timing parfait."

"Non, tu aimes juste manger."

"Ha ha. Laisses-moi aller me changer, et je mettrais la table." Simon laissa tomber sa serviette près du bureau dans le living room, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre.

St. John sélectionna une bouteille de vin blanc dans le petit casier suspendu au mur et la rafraîchit avec un charme. Il la laissa sur la table pour que Simon l'ouvre et serve. Il était pratiquement sûr que Simon voudrait un petit verre de vin ce soir; un hibou était arrivé, de sa mère.

Simon réapparu dans la cuisine, maintenant vêtu d'une tenue de sport fabriquée à partir de quelques tissus moldus synthétiques.

"Mon dieu, ta mère en mourrait si elle te voyait habillé comme ça à la place de 'la tenue réglementaire de sorcier'."

Simon rit. "C'est ton dernier plan pour me mettre au régime? Mentionner ma mère pour me couper l'appétit."

"Non, tu a reçu un hibou de sa part aujourd'hui. J'ai laissé l'enveloppe sur le bureau."

Simon disposa les assiettes et les couverts qu'il avait empilés et apportés, sur la table. Il attrapa deux verres à vin, ouvrit la bouteille avec sa baguette, et se versa un verre avant d'aller jusqu'au bureau. Il lu la lettre silencieusement avant d'en annoncer le contenu à St. John. "Il semble qu'elle soit déterminée à faire une fête pour la remise de diplôme de Peter—et tu viens avec moi."

"Ca n'est écrit nulle part ça," dit St. John comme il rajoutait une goutte de vin sur le poulet. "Prudence, Pettigrew préfèrerait inviter un vampire à sa fête plutôt que moi. Au moins les vampires ne sucent que les cous."

"Ce sont les blagues dans ce genre qui font qu'elle te déteste," fit remarquer Simon. "Et tu as raison, elle ne t'a pas invité. Ca dit," Simon se lança dans une imitation de sa mère avec une voix de fausset, "La fête sera _réservée_ aux parents, aux amis de Peter, aux ancêtres de ton père et à mes amis."

"Tu y es. Je n'entre dans aucunes de ces grandes catégories."

Simon prit une large gorgée de vin. "Tant pis. Je ne peux pas faire face à ma 'quand vas-tu te marier' de mère, à mes tantes qui se mêlent de tout, et à mon insupportable petit frère, tout seul. Tu viens avec moi."

"C'est bon, je viendrais et te protègerais, mais uniquement si tu promets de me donner un vrai baiser mouillé en face de ta tante Constance."

Simon renifla. "Woof."

Sin lui envoya un baiser et rit.

_XXXXXXX_

_Juin 1978_

Simon avait prit la précaution d'envoyer un hibou à sa mère juste avant que la fête ne commence afin de l'informer que St. John viendrait avec lui. Le hibou arriva si près du début de la fête qu'elle n'eu pas le temps d'envoyer une réponse et d'interdire la présence de St. John. La note lui donna simplement le temps de faire une crise d'apoplexie quand Sin passa la porte. Ils avaient aussi prit la précaution de porter 'la tenue réglementaire du sorcier', elle ne pourrait donc rien trouver à redire à leurs vêtements. Alors qu'est-ce que ça faisait si Sin portait une robe violette—il était sûr, et à raison, que la Sang-Pure et fière-de-l'être, Prudence Pettigrew n'aurait aucune idée quant à la signification du violet pour les moldus.

Sin se servit un verre du punch non-alcoolisé prévu pour les "sales petits morveux" de la famille. Il n'était pas exclu qu'il fasse quelques allusions sexuelles, sous l'influence de l'alcool, devant l'un des parents de Simon ; mais il voulait que l'alcool n'influence qu'un de ses actes. Et il préférait prévoir ces scandaleux instants pour les lieux et les moments où ils seraient les plus nécessaires.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours et vit que Simon avait réussit à s'extirper des griffes de sa Tante Charity, et était maintenant en train de parler avec son jeune frère Peter.

"Pas besoin d'aide," murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Il décida de descendre se balader dans le bas du jardin et savoura un peu de solitude parmi les saules et les iris poussant le long du ruisseau. Le déjeuné venait juste d'être servit, les gamins seraient donc occupés à avaler leur nourriture au lieu d'être ici, trempés et boueux. Cependant, il s'aperçu qu'il n'était pas le seul à être partit discrètement. L'un des amis de Peter, celui avec les cheveux châtains, était assit au bord du ruisseau, appuyé contre le tronc large d'un saule. Il releva la tête en entendant Sin approcher et sourit faiblement.

"Ca te dérange si je partage ta tranquillité et ton silence?" demanda Sin.

"Pas du tout," répondit le jeune homme comme il se décalait sur sa gauche, laissant à Sin un des bords mousseux du tronc d'arbre en guise de dossier. Il fit un geste pour que Sin s'assoie à côté de lui.

Sin le fit et offrit sa main. "St. John, mais appelle moi Sin. La plupart de gens le font."

"Remus."

"Alors, pourquoi as-tu ressenti le besoin de t'éclipser discrètement? Tu es juste anti-social la plupart du temps, ou bien est-ce que le clan Pettigrew au complet t'encourages à t'enfuir en hurlant toi aussi?

Remus sourit et se retourna pour contempler le ruisseau. Sin se retrouva à penser que Remus était vraiment très attirant quand il souriait. Il n'était pas, de toute évidence, "Plus-Sexy-tu-Meurs", comme l'était l'ami de Peter, Sirius, mais il était attirant._ "Sourire agréable, belle peau, mâchoire forte—"_

"Je –hum—Mrs. Pettigrew ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Je suppose que j'avais besoin d'échapper à son regard furieux un moment," dit Remus.

Sin rit. "Elle ne pourra jamais te détester autant qu'elle ne me déteste."

"Ne sois pas si sûr de ça." Remus sourit encore et lança un regard de travers à Sin avant de regarder le ruisseau à nouveau.

"S_es yeux sont magnifiques,"_ pensa Sin. _"Marron chaud avec de petites tâches d'or. Ca ne me dérangerait pas de les voir de plus près. De très près."_ Il était pleinement conscient du flanc de Remus pressé contre le sien comme ils s'adossaient contre le même tronc d'arbre. _"Je me demande… S'il est hétéro, il ne devrait pas se sentir à l'aise assit si près de moi. Voyons voir s'il sait que je suis gay."_

"Eh bien, cette chère Prudence me hait parce qu'elle a peur que j'infecte son précieux fils avec l'« Homosexualité », et que mes sataniques et décadentes manières ne déteignent sur Simon. C'est en partie la faute de Simon. Nous sommes les meilleurs amis, colocataires et c'est_ tout_. Mais, il était fatigué que sa mère lui arrange des rendez-vous avec toutes les filles aux dents longues et aux genoux bossus de ses amies, alors il a emménagé avec moi, lui a dit que j'étais gay, et l'a laissé tirer elle-même ses propres conclusions sur nous deux."

Remus gloussa. Sin fut heureux de constater que Remus ne s'était pas éloigné de lui, pas même légèrement.

"Alors, Remus, pourquoi te déteste-t-elle?"

"Hum—disons seulement qu'elle a peur que mes _manières sataniques_ n'_infectent _Peter."

Sin eu un rire à cela. Pas seulement parce que Peter était aussi hétéro qu'on pouvait l'être, mais aussi parce que Sin ne pouvait simplement pas l'imaginer en proie à une passion dévorante, avec personne. Il avait connu Peter quand il n'était encore qu'un gamin joufflu de cinq ans avec un doigt dans le nez, et une partie de lui le verrait toujours de cette façon. "Toi et Peter—pas possible." Il s'arrêta de rire, brusquement. Remus souriait, mais il ne riait pas. "Vous ne l'êtes pas, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non," dit Remus, secouant la tête avec véhémence. "Peter est hétéro."

"_Ahh, il a dit que Peter était hétéro. Il n'a pas dit, 'Nous sommes hétéro'."_

"MOONY! Où es-tu?" appela une voix. Remus se tortilla pour regarder à travers les arbres et se retourna vers la voix.

"Là, en bas," appela-t-il comme il agitait la main à l'intention de l'intervenant. Quand il se réinstalla de nouveau contre l'arbre, il se déplaça légèrement plus sur sa gauche. Le changement était à peine perceptible, mais Sin avait été tellement conscient de la proximité de Remus, qu'il s'aperçu du changement. Il se demanda si Remus était toujours au placard et s'il ne voulait pas que ses amis le voit assit si près de quelqu'un d'ouvertement homo.

"_Ah ! C'est Sirius, Plus-Sexy-tu-Meurs,"_ pensa Sin comme l'ami de Remus arrivait dans leur champ de vision.

"Pourquoi es-tu tout seu—" Sirius s'arrêta et de parler et de marcher au moment où il vit Sin. Il regarda entre eux, mesurant avec les yeux le mince espace entre les deux garçons. Quelques expressions, _presque_ cachées -pas tout à fait de la colère, de la désapprobation?- passèrent sur son visage. Puis il sourit très délibérément comme il tendait la mainà Sin. "Salut. St. John, c'est ça? L'ami de Simon?"

"C'est ça. Et tu es Sirius, non? Nous nous sommes rencontrés une fois pour les fêtes de Noël chez les Pettigrew. Si je me souviens bien, tu flirtais avec la plus jolie fille de la salle."

"Ca ressemble bien à Sirius," dit Remus en souriant. Sin commençait vraiment à aimer son sourire.

"La deuxième plus jolie," Sirius sourit largement. "Je ne pouvais pas flirter avec Lily et espérer continuer à vivre le reste de la nuit. Reviens à la fête, Remus. Toute la nourriture est sortie, mais elle ne fera probablement pas long feu si la famille de Peter mange comme lui. Allez, viens manger quelque chose."

"D'accord."

Remus tendit sa main à Sirius et le laissa le tirer pour le remettre sur ses pieds. Ou bien Sirius avait tiré trop fort, ou bien Remus avait été déséquilibré par la faible pente, toujours est-il qu'ils se retrouvèrent pressés, l'un contre l'autre. Sirius passa un bras dans le dos de Remus et plongea délibérément son regard dans celui de Sin. Le message était clair. _"Il est à moi." _

"_Donc,"_ pensa Sin, _"ce n'est pas de la désapprobation. C'est de la jalousie."_ Remus s'écarta de Sirius, souriant toujours. Il y avait une rougeur sur ses joues, une rougeur qui n'était pas là avant, mais Sin savait que ce n'était pas de l'embarras. C'était du bonheur.

"Est-ce que tu viens, Sin?" demanda Remus.

Sin se remit sur ses pieds sans aucune aide. "Ouais, je ferais bien d'aller voir si Simon a besoin d'aide pour échapper à l'une de ses tantes." Il passa devant, laissant Remus et Sirius à la traîne. Il cru entendre le bruit d'un rapide baiser, mais il compta jusqu'à trois avant de se retourner et de leur jeter un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. Ils marchaient côte à côte, sans se tenir la main, mais permettant au dos de leur main de se frôler l'un l'autre, de temps en temps.

Les défis ne dérangeaient pas Sin; en fait il les appréciait beaucoup. Et Sirius marquant son territoire avec possessivité, ne le dissuaderait pas. Sin avait l'impression que malgré son attitude 'touche pas à mon mec', Sirius n'était pas homme à sortir exclusivement avec une seule personne. Et Sin n'aimait pas les hommes avec des doubles rendez-vous. Si telle était son attitude, il méritait une petite compétition pour Remus. Cependant, Sin n'était pas non plus assez mufle pour interférer avec un véritable amour. Le sourire heureux et les joues rougies de Remus après que Sirius l'ait tenu contre lui, en disaient long sur ses sentiments.

Il chercha Simon du regard et l'aperçu debout entre sa Tante Constance et son Oncle Edgar. Simon implorait silencieusement de l'aide. Sin rit et lui envoya un baiser, rappelant leur deal à son ami. Il s'approcha alors à grand pas, jeta un bras autour des épaules de Simon et dit à voix basse à l'intention de 'tata' et 'tonton', "J'aurais vraiment besoin d'aller pisser, mais je suis trop saoul pour me souvenir comment on fait. Laissez-moi donc vous emprunter Simon pour qu'il me montre." Il traîna ensuite Simon jusqu'à la maison.

"Mon dieu, tu es lamentable," grommela Simon en secouant la tête. "Je commence à comprendre pourquoi ma mère ne peut pas te supporter. Bon, et où est-ce que tu étais? J'essaie de les fuir depuis une éternité."

Sin s'affala sur le 'très inconfortable' sofa Regency, avec un soupir. "Faudrait savoir, _mon chou_. Tu veux que je vienne à ton secours, mais tu critiques ma façon de le faire."

"Exactement. Tu aurais pu dire—"

Sin ne voulait pas savoir de quelle manière il aurait dû gérer la situation, alors il décida de l'interrompre en répondant à sa première question. "J'étais en bas, près du ruisseau, à flirter avec une adorable jeune chose."

"Qui?" Simon paru totalement surpris que la liste des invités ait inclus quelqu'un avec qui Sin puisse flirter.

"L'un des amis de Peter, Remus. Celui avec les cheveux châtains et les beaux yeux marron et or."

Simon fronça les sourcils. "Un des amis de Peter? Ce sont juste des enfants."

"Au contraire, mon ami (_ndt : en français dans le texte_). Ils sont tout juste diplômés, donc aux yeux du ministère, ce sont des adultes à part entière. Et crois moi, il _n'est plus_ vierge."

"Oh? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu avais passé assez de temps à la fête pour avoir déjà séduit quelqu'un."

Sin rit. Pendant un instant il cru bon de faire remarquer à Simon, qu'il y avait juste un moment, il lui disait encore qu'il était partit 'durant une éternité', mais il se retint. "Non. Tu connais l'ami de Peter, Sirius, tu sais, celui qui est tellement mignon qu'il pourrait même _te_ faire bander?"

"Oui, je sais de qui tu parles. Et non, il ne pourrait pas."

"C'est ce que tu dis, espèce d'homo refoulé. Peu importe, ce que je dis c'est que, si tu était le petit ami de Sirius, est-ce que tu serais toujours vierge?"

"Remus et Sirius? Tu plaisantes. Peter est 'quelque peu' homophobe, il se fermerait comme une huître et mourrait s'il découvrait que deux de ses meilleurs amis—deux de ses _compagnons de chambre_—étaient gay."

"C'est l'impression que j'ai eu, et tu sais que j'ai raison d'habitude."

"Hmm." Simon réfléchit un moment puis il haussa les épaules. "Allez viens, allons manger."

_xxxxxxx_

Comme la fête allait bon train, Sin réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas approcher Remus à moins de trois mètres sans sentir le regard de Sirius le transpercer Et s'il s'approchait à moins d'un mètre, Sirius se retrouvait d'un coup à côté de Remus._ "Espèce d'enfoiré possessif,"_ pensa-t-il.

Il avait pratiquement décidé de ne plus parler à Remus ; puis il vit Sirius flirter avec l'une de ses camarades de classe. Il était possible qu'il flirte juste avec des femmes pour dissimuler sa relation avec Remus ; mais peut-être qu'il y avait autre chose. Quand il vit Remus, fixant tristement ses pieds tandis que Sirius flirtait avec une jeune femme à côté d'eux, sa décision fut prise.

"Simon, tu pourrais me rendre un énorme service, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il doucement à son ami.

"Seulement si tu te dispenses de baisers devant ma tante," répondit Simon.

Sin soupira dramatiquement et plaqua un bras sur ses yeux. "D'accord, _repousse_ mes avances. _Brise_ mon coeur. _Vois_ si cela m'atteint." Il laissa tomber son bras et parla de nouveau sérieusement. "J'aimerais quelques minutes tranquilles pour parler avec Remus, seul à seul, mais Sirius ne me laissera jamais aller nulle part seul avec lui. Aide-moi."

Simon rit. "Tu te remets bien vite de tes peines de coeur toi, non? Ca va, je vais le faire. Donne-moi une minute pour trouver _comment_, mais je le ferais." Juste après, Remus s'éloigna du groupe encerclant Sirius, et de Peter. Sa trajectoire allait le conduire à passer les portes-fenêtres pour rentrer dans la maison. "Allez va le chercher, g_rande folle_. Je m'en vais m'occuper de son petit copain. Bonne chance."

Simon se dirigea vers Sirius et ses admirateurs, et Sin se dirigea vers Remus. Il parvint jusqu'à lui juste devant la porte ouverte.

"Remus, est-ce que je pourrais te parler une minute?"

"Bien sûr."

Sin jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule et vit que Sirius leur tournait le dos comme il parlait à Simon. "On pourrait aller à l'intérieur ?" Remus acquiesça et le suivit dans la maison. Sin prit soin de s'avancer assez loin dans la pièce pour que Sirius ne puisse pas les voir à travers la porte ouverte.

"Je ne sais pas si toi et Sirius sortez avec d'autres personnes ou pas, mais si c'est le cas, j'aimerais vraiment te revoir."

"Moi ?" Remus le regarda, totalement surpris.

"_Non, ton jumeau maléfique qui te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau."_ Sin réalisa soudain qu'avec un nom comme Remus, il était probable qu'il ait un jumeau. Il fut très content de ne pas avoir fait ce commentaire désinvolte à haute voix. "Oui. Est-ce que tu aimerais sortir avec moi un de ces jours ?"

Remus jeta un coup d'oeil à travers la porte-fenêtre, vers Sirius. "Je ne suis pas sûr. Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée."

"Je comprends. Si tu changes d'avis, tu peux avoir mon adresse par Peter. Je partage un appartement avec son frère Simon, mais je crois que je te l'ai déjà dit."

Remus hocha la tête et sourit. "Merci de me l'avoir demandé, St. John. Et, hum, tu pourrais me faire une faveur ? Peter ne sait rien à propos de Sirius et moi."

"Il ne l'apprendra ni de Simon ni de moi," lui assura Sin.

"Merci. Est-ce que c'est flagrant à ce point entre Sirius et moi ?"

"Non, j'ai juste regardé très_ attentivement_."

Sin regarda Remus s'en retourner dehors, puis il s'assit, l'air renfrogné. Il savait qu'il valait mieux éviter de sortir de la maison en même temps que lui et risquer la colère du petit copain possessif. Il se fichait que Sirius soit en colère contre lui, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il soit en colère contre Remus. Quelque chose dans la manière dont Remus avait dit, "Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée," l'inquiétait. Remus avait eu l'air effrayé. Sin espéra qu'il était juste devenu paranoïaque.

_A suivre...

* * *

_

**NDT: **Cette fic comporte en tout et pour tout quatre chapitres que je traduirais dès que possible...(c'est-à-dire lorsque mes "&#§ù" de cours et mon "adorable" petite _Léa_ m'en laisseront le temps) Il me restera ensuite à traduire le dernier volet de la série de "Lovers for Tonight", "When Sin met Snuffle"

_Jenny_...


	2. Gibbous Moon

**Auteur: **_Mysid_

_**Disclaimer**: Sin Wildsmith est à moi. Le monde dans lequel il vit et les personnes qu'il y rencontre appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

_-------_

**Note de la traductrice: **Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses quant au retard avec lequel arrive ce second chapitre (presque 7 mois! Oh Seigneur, je suis une grosse _feignasse_ :). Si jamais vous m'en vouliez pour cette impolitesse (si si de mon point de vue c'en est une!), j'espère tout de même que vous n'en tiendrez pas rigueur à cette fic et que vous continuerez à la suivre, je m'en voudrais beaucoup dans le cas contraire!

Je voulais aussi vous dire merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça prouve que je n'ai pas trop un goût de chiotte (pardon) en matière de fics (en même temps faut vraiment être difficile pour ne pas aimer les petites merveilles de Mysid :-) et que je ne traduis pas trop mal! Merci aussi à _Temys_ pour son boulot de béta!

_

* * *

_

**When Moony Met Sin**

**Lune Gibbeuse**

**-**

Février 1983

En traversant le Chaudron Baveur sur le chemin qui le ramenait du Chemin de Traverse vers son appartement dans la partie Moldue de Londres, St. John jeta un coup d'œil rapide à chacun des clients du pub, à la recherche d'un visage ami. Un homme portant des vêtements Moldus, assis seul à une petite table près du feu et écrivant sur un carnet de notes, attira son regard.

"_Il y a quelque chose de familier dans ce visage—quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré à Poudlard ? Quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré au travail? Quelqu'un avec qui j'ai couché?"_ Juste à ce moment là, l'homme releva la tête et scanna la pièce jusqu'à ce que son regard se verrouille sur St. John. Un effet de lumière créa un moment l'illusion d'un éclat doré dans ces yeux, comme l'étincelle de lumière provenant des yeux d'un animal nocturne. _"Des yeux dorés? Oh—Remus—celui qui s'en est sortit."_ Sin sourit au jeune homme et fut récompensé par le sourire timide qui l'avait intrigue plusieurs années plus tôt. Il parcouru la pièce jusqu'à la table de Remus.

"Remus? Je ne sais pas si tu te souv—"

"Salut, St. John. Est-ce que tu aimerais t'asseoir?"

Sin sourit. Il était flatté que l'on se souvienne de lui après tant d'années. "Avec plaisir. Laisse-moi juste commander un verre d'abord. Qu'est-ce que je t'offre?"

"Non, c'est bon," répondit Remus. Une demie tasse de thé reposait près de son coude.

"Laisse-moi te payer un verre," le persuada Sin. "Tu ne veux pas que Tom te jette dehors parce que tu ne prends rien, n'est-ce pas?"

Remus jeta un coup d'oeil à l'aubergiste chauve puis il sourit à Sin. "Si tu le présentes sous cet angle, quelque chose de chaud serait bienvenu. J'ai de la peine à me réchauffer aujourd'hui."

Sin alla commander deux bièreaubeurres et retourna à la table de Remus. Remus avait mis son carnet de côté et était prêt à consacrer toute son attention à Sin.

"Comment vas-tu, Remus? Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis la première fois où on s'est rencontré, et tellement de choses se sont passées depuis."

Remus tenait la tasse chaude entre ses paumes, les yeux tristement fixes dessus. "Je ne vais pas me plaindre. Je suis le chanceux de l'histoire, tu te souviens? Comment vont les Pettigrew depuis la mort de Peter?"

"Ils vont mieux maintenant. Prudence était anéantie, bien sûr; Peter était son bébé. Mais un nouveau petit-fils—prénommé Peter—a été le meilleur remède qui soit."

Remus releva les yeux et sourit en entendant que son ami avait un homonyme.

"J'ai été surpris de ne pas te voir aux funérailles."

Le sourire de Remus s'évanouit, et il prit une large gorgée de sa boisson. Le cœur de Sin se serra quand il se rendit compte du peu de délicatesse dont il venait de faire preuve.

"Par les couilles d'un Magyard à pointe! C'était pas la chose à dire. Je suis désolé, Remus. Je suppose que les funérailles auraient été terriblement gênantes pour toi, compte tenu des circonstances."

Remus secoua légèrement la tête. "Non, je voulais y aller. Je n'ai pas pu."

Sin comprit. "Prudence."

"Non, pas elle." Remus sembla être en train de décider si oui ou non il devait s'expliquer. Il prit une autre gorgée de bièreaubeurre et continua à la regarder tandis qu'il parlait. "Le Ministère. J'ai été 'retenu pour interrogatoire' le jour de la mort de Peter. Ils pensaient que j'avais peut-être été le complice de Sirius. Le temps que je sois innocenté et relâché, j'avais manqué les funérailles." Il releva les yeux, guettant Sin, attendant de voir sa réaction en apprenant que Remus avait été suspecté.

Sin hocha la tête et sourit de manière encourageante. _"Je suppose que ça aurait été étrange s'il n'avait pas été suspecté."_

Remus parut avoir le courage de continuer. "Après avoir été relâché, je suis allé chez Mrs. Pettigrew pour lui présenter mes condoléances, mais elle n'a pas voulu me voir."

Sin acquiesça de nouveau. "Compréhensible. Injuste, mais compréhensible. Ton amant a tué son fils."

Remus secoua la tête et se cala plus loin sur sa chaise. "Non, elle ne savait pas que—ne sait pas que—à moins que toi ou Simon lui ayez raconté. Peter n'a jamais su pour Sirius et moi. On a arrêté de coucher ensemble avant d'avoir le courage d'en parler à Peter, alors on ne lui a jamais dit."

"Alors pourquoi Prudence n'a pas voulu te parler?" demanda Sin. La question était autant rhétorique, qu'adressée à Remus.

"En fait," fit Remus, souriant de nouveau légèrement, "Sirius et moi avons rompu quand on fait ce séjour chez _toi _en Suisse."

"Vraiment?" Sin réalisa que Remus était en train de s'éloigner du sujet déprimant qu'ils venaient d'évoquer. Il devait tirer profit de ce changement de sujet. "Et bien, j'espère que cela ne t'as pas dégoûté des charmes de cet endroit si singulier."

"Non. Et avec le recul, c'était probablement la seule fois où j'ai pris une décision intelligente concernant Sirius." Il frotta son poignet d'un air absent.

"Bien," dit Sin avec un sourire comme il se penchait en avant et faisait glisser sa main par dessus celle de Remus. "Maintenant j'ai de bonnes chances de te persuader d'y aller _avec moi_."

Remus ne répondit pas, mais il n'enleva pas non plus sa main.

"_Soyons direct_"pensa Sin. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à sa montre. _"Presque six heures moins le quart." _"Tu sais, je déteste manger seul. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas dîner chez moi ce soir, et on pourrait continuer cette conversation?"

Remus retira sa main. "Non, je ne croi—"

"On dit que je suis un très bon cuisinier. Et si tu t'inquiètes à propos de mes intentions _peu honorables_, sache que je couche rarement le premier soir, alors tu devrais être à l'abri du grand méchant loup, au moins pour ce soir." Il envoya à Remus son sourire le plus charmeur.

Une ombre étrange traversa le visage de Remus comme il réfléchissait. "En fait, je m'inquiétais plus du fait que _tu _puisses ne pas être à l'abri du grand méchant loup, mais si c'est juste pour dîner—j'accepte."

Aux mots de Remus, Sin sentit son estomac faire un demi tour nerveux, et puis une autre sensation plus familière juste en dessous. Quand il réussirait finalement à mettre celui-ci dans son lit, les choses pourraient se passer quelque peu différemment de ce qu'il avait d'abord présumé. Remus n'était peut-être pas la _chose_ timide qu'il paraissait être. Sin trouva cette incertitude tout à fait excitante Il sortit sa carte de visite et la poussa de l'autre côté de la table.

"Parfait. J'ai quelques courses à faire sur le chemin du retour, mais je serais là à six heures trente au plus tard. J'ai l'intention de préparer le dîner pour sept heures trente, alors tu peux arriver n'importe quand entre les deux."

Remus lu l'adresse et acquiesça. Sin finit son verre et se leva pour partir.

"Sin? Um, ça va te paraître bizarre, mais—" Remus se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

"_Laisse-moi te mordre les lèvres, Golden Eyes _**(1)**_," _pensa Sin. Il était vraiment heureux de porter une robe lâche aujourd'hui, à la place d'un pantalon Moldu serré. Il rejeta sa cape devant lui, juste au cas ou. "Essaie toujours. Je doute que tu puisse dire quelque chose que je trouve bizarre."

"Si j'arrive assez tôt, est-ce que ça te dérangerais beaucoup si je prenais un bain? Tu vois, l'endroit où je vis en ce moment est plutôt froid et plein de courant d'air, et j'adorerais vraiment prendre un bain chaud dans une pièce agréable."

Sin sourit, autant pour l'adorable façon qu'avait eu Remus d'expédier l'explication, que pour la très, _très _séduisante idée d'avoir un Remus nu dans sa baignoire. "Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Je sortirais mes plus belles serviettes."

_XXXXXXX_

En fait, Sin n'avait qu'une seule course à faire avant d'accueillir Remus, quelques ingrédients à aller chercher au marché pour le dîner. Il voulait un peu plus de temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans son appartement et le présenter à son avantage. Bien qu'il soit vrai qu'il ne couchait généralement pas au premier rendez-vous, il n'avait pas non plus de règles qui allaient à cet encontre. Mettre des draps propres semblait donc judicieux. _"Bleu marine. La peau pâle de Remus sera magnifique contre les draps sombres."_ Il vérifia deux fois le contenu de la boîte en bois posée sur sa table de nuit—diverses huiles de massage et autres lubrifiants, parfumés ou non.

Quelques bougies se trouvaient déjà dans la salle de bains. Quel genre de sorcier ne possédait pas de bougies à travers toute sa maison? Sin en ajouta quelque unes de plus. L'appartement était situé dans une partie Moldue de la ville et était donc alimenté en électricité. Il espérait que s'il se munissait d'assez de bougies, Remus renoncerait à la lumière agressive des lampes électriques et resterait dans une humeur cadrant avec la lueur des bougies. Il accrocha quelques grandes et douces serviettes, remerciant mentalement l'ancien amant qui, adorant les bains à deux, l'avait incité à les acheter. Il suspendit une robe de chambre en soie derrière la porte et fit courir sa main le long des plis du tissu, imaginant la sensation du corps ferme de Remus sous la surface glissante. Mais le tissu était froid au toucher.

"Un bain chaud dans une pièce agréable," avait dit Remus. Il n'y a aucune chance que Remus enfile ça après son bain. Il préfèrera plutôt remettre ses vêtements chauds. Sin ramena la robe de chambre dans sa chambre et sélectionna une confortable robe de chambre en tissu-éponge à la place. Remus pourrait _peut-être _bien mettre ça après son bain. _"Chaud, confortable, rassurant—voilà le trois mots clé pour une soirée de séduction."_

Sin venait juste d'ouvrir une bouteille de vin rouge quand il entendit frapper à la porte. "Salut, _Beau Gosse _**(2)**. Tu es pile à l'heure."

Remus rougit, souriant, à l'accueil de Sin. Il hésita sur le pas de la porte. Sin décida de ne pas le bousculer, au sens propre comme au figuré. Il s'en retourna à son vin et lança par dessus son épaule, "Vas-y, entre. Accroche ta veste à côté de la porte. Je viens juste d'ouvrir du vin rouge. Est-ce que tu veux un verre? Tu peux le prendre avec toi dans ton bain." Comme il parlait, il entendit la porte se refermer.

"Oui, je veux bien. Merci."

"Il n'a pas eu le temps de respirer, mais—" Sin se retourna, tenant un verre de vin et observa Remus approcher. Il portait les mêmes vêtements Moldu que ceux qu'il avait au Chaudron Baveur, un large pull marine avec une bande dorée en travers de la poitrine et une paire de jeans pas-vraiment-assez-serrés. Sin appréciait l'allure que donnaient aux hommes les vêtements Moldus, mais il était déçu pour deux raisons. Premièrement, les jeans n'étaient pas assez serrés pour mouler correctement le cul de Remus, et deuxièmement, les vêtements Moldus représentaient un obstacle supplémentaire pour, disons, accéder réellement à cet adorable cul.

"_J'espère vraiment que tu enfileras cette robe de chambre après ton bain,"_ pensa-t-il. Il tendit un verre de vin à Remus, mais Remus réussit à le prendre sans toucher la main de Sin. _"Ça ne va pas être facile."_

"Merci," murmura Remus avant de prendre une gorgée. "Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas si je prends un bain? Je sais que c'était vraiment une étrange demande. Je veux dire, tu me connais à peine, et—"

"Bien sûr que non ça ne ma dérange pas." Sin sourit et se versa un verre. "Je ne serai pas d'une très agréable compagnie pour un petit moment, de toutes façons, j'ai des ingrédients à préparer et d'autres choses de ce genre. Je serai moins distrait de la préparation du dîner si mon bel invité n'était pas dans ma ligne de mire. Et puis, quand tu te seras réchauffé, tu pourras revenir par là et me tenir compagnie." Il soutint le regard de Remus comme il prenait une gorgée de vin. "Je flirterais avec toi pendant que j'ajouterais les dernières touches au dîner."

Cette fois, Remus ne rougit pas, pas plus qu'il ne détourna nerveusement le regard. _"Je n'arrive pas à le cerner,"_ pensa Sin tout en laissant ses yeux se promener le long du corps de Remus, puis remontant pour trouver Remus le regardant toujours dans les yeux. _"Une minute le langage de son corps dit d'aller doucement, la minute d'après—"_

Sin fit quelques pas en arrière, du côté de la salle de bain. "Laisse-moi te montrer où est la salle de bain." Remus commença à le suivre, et Sin fit un demi tour sur lui-même pour lui montrer le chemin. "En fait, tu n'es pas le premier homme à y venir avec l'envie d'utiliser la baignoire," il poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir et fit un pas en arrière pour permettre à Remus de voir la pièce éclairée à la lueur des bougies, "mais il l'a toujours utilisé _avec_ moi."

Remus s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte et regarda de nouveau le visage de Sin, sans dire un mot. Il ne pouvait entrer dans la pièce sans frôler le bras de Sin—Sin n'avait pas été assez bête pour faire _le _pas en arrière. Quelque chose dans le regard fixe et silencieux de Remus était troublant—et très excitant. Sin se mit à rire nerveusement. "Désolé, je voulais rien insinuer de particulier."_ "Mon cul que j'voulais pas."_ "Je ne t'oblige à rien pour pouvoir utiliser cette baignoire, tu sais." Il recula d'un pas encore, donnant à Remus libre accès à la salle de bain. "Je serais dans la cuisine, et tu pourras avoir ton intimité. Mais, um, si tu veux que quelqu'un te frotte le dos, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, tu n'auras qu'à appeler." Sin baissa vivement les yeux et se dépêcha de retourner à la cuisine.

-

Remus n'appela pas, pas plus qu'il ne choisit de porter la robe de chambre. _"Moi qui espérais que prendre un bain était une ruse de sa part pour avoir une raison de se dépouiller de quelques couches de vêtements, c'est raté_. _Au moins le pull n'est plus là." _Il entra dans la cuisine, portant son jeans et la chemise blanche aux trois quart boutonnée qui se trouvait auparavant sous le pull. Tout avait presque l'air fraîchement repassé, et Sin présuma que Remus avait effectué un charme de nettoyage sur ses vêtements.

"Tu te sens mieux?"

"Bien mieux. Le dîner sent merveilleusement bon. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour aider?"

"Pourquoi tu ne remuerais pas la salade, et je surveillerais les pâtes et le veau. Tu n'es pas philosophiquement opposé à l'idée de manger du veau, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non." Remus se mit à glousser, comme à une blague connue de lui seul. "La sauce sent vraiment bon. Origan, piments rouge, anchois—" Il identifia quelques uns des ingrédients uniquement grâce à son odorat. "Est-ce que tu suis une recette ou bien tu improvises?"

"Un peu des deux. C'est une sauce puttanesca **(3)**; la légende voulait que les prostituées Italiennes l'utilisent pour _attirer _leurs clients." Sin lorgna ouvertement Remus pendant un moment avant de reporter son attention sur la poêle. "Les premières fois, j'ai utilisé une recette. Maintenant je la fais de mémoire et j'improvise un peu entre les ingrédients et les quantités. Passe-moi le moulin à poivre, veux-tu?" Sin posa partiellement sa main sur celle de Remus comme il lui retirait le grand moulin de bois des mains. Remus lui retourna son sourire, puis il apporta le saladier jusqu'à la table. _"Parfait, il semble que ma décision de le laisser seul dans son bain l'a rendu plus détendu."_ "Parle-moi de toi, Remus. Je ne connais toujours pas ton nom de famille."

"Lupin, mais on a déjà parlé de moi au Chaudron Baveur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour vivre, Sin?"

Sin finit de mélanger les pâtes et la sauce et commença à verser la nourriture dans les assiettes. "Et bien, on s'attendait à ce que je me lance dans l'affaire familiale, l'invention de mon arrière-arrière-etc-grand-mère." Remus eut l'air quelques peu perplexe. "Souviens-toi de tes cours d'Histoire de la Magie—La Poudre de Cheminette—Ignatia Wildsmith." Il posa les assiettes sur la table éclairée aux chandelles, et ils prirent chacun un siège.

"Oh! C'est dur de se rappeler de quelque chose provenant de ce cours. Rester seulement éveillé était déjà un exploit." Remus remplit de verre de vin de Sin pour lui.

"Tu le penses aussi, hein? En tout cas, Simon m'a fait remarquer que mon frère, mon cousin et moi n'étions jamais d'accord sur rien, alors diriger une entreprise n'était pas une idée lumineuse. J'ai reconsidéré la question et ai suivi ma propre voie. Je travaille actuellement pour la Compagnie de Balais de Courses Nimbus. Nous avons récemment réalisé un très beau coup, celui d'obtenir que les Equipes Nationales Anglaises et Ecossaises, ainsi que tous les joueurs des Pies de Montrose jouent sur nos balais. La Ligue des Champions—c'est une excellente publicité."

"Toutes mes félicitations," dit Remus comme il portrait un toast avec un verre de vin presque vide. Sin se saisit de la bouteille et remplit le verre de Remus.

"Ah—mais ça n'est pas ce dont je suis le plus fier." Il marqua une pause de manière dramatique pour pouvoir manger quelques bouchées de nourriture. "Tu vois, il est facile de rallier _la plupart _des joueurs. Cours quelques épreuves de vitesse, prouve que tu possèdes le balai le plus rapide du moment, et Attrapeurs, Poursuiveurs, Batteurs, tous voudront ton balai. La difficulté ça a toujours été de rallier les Gardiens. Ils n'ont pas besoin ni ne veulent de _vitesse, _ils ont besoin de maniabilité et de nervosité."

Remus hocha la tête et continua de manger.

"Pendant des années, tous les grands fabricants de balais ont modifié le haut de gamme de leur ligne de balais en faisant du cas par cas afin de les rendre plus adaptés aux Gardiens professionnels. Alors ils ont pu faire ce que nous venons juste de faire, à savoir se vanter d'avoir une équipe _entière_ de gagnants sur nos balais. Mais la vérité c'est que les balais que nous fournissions à nos Gardiens professionnels privilégiés n'avaient qu'une vague ressemblance symbolique avec ceux que l'on vendait au public."

"Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas créé une ligne de balais conçue pour les Gardiens?"

Sin se cala dans son siège et se mit à rire. "Tu viens de me bousiller mon effet, là ! C'était la chose _évidente _à faire, mais apparemment soit j'étais le premier à le suggérer, soit j'étais le premier à poursuivre dans l'idée. Les prototypes sont utilisés par différents Gardiens à travers toute le Ligue, et nous nous préparons à lancer la ligne pour le printemps." Sin secoua la tête et rit de nouveau. "Promets-moi que tu ne travailleras jamais pour un de mes concurrents, Remus. Ça m'a prit quelques années pour trouver cette brillante idée, et toi ça t'a pris cinq minutes."

Remus sourit et baissa les yeux sur son assiette. "Non, c'est juste la façon dont tu as expliqué la situation—la réponse était logique." Il releva de nouveau les yeux, souriant toujours. "_Tu_ es celui qui a identifié le problème et qui l'a retourné à son avantage."

Sin tendit le bras au dessus de la table pour toucher la main de Remus. "Mon ego meurtrit et moi te remercions." Remus retourna sa main et serra les doigts de Sin un moment avant de retirer sa main.

"Est-ce que Simon a déménagé, ou bien tu lui as dit de disparaître pour la soirée?" demanda Remus comme il ramenait ses couverts dans son assiette.

"_Est-ce que tu es en train de me demander si on sera seuls toute la nuit?" _se demanda Sin. "Simon a déménagé. Il s'est enfuit l'été dernier pour se marier avec une de nos anciennes camarades de classe, Kitty Whitaker. Cette Chère Prudence était quelque peu froissée que Kitty soit née de parents Moldus, mais le fait qu'elle était du _genre féminin_ a plus que compensé la chose." Remus se mit à rire réellement, et Sin sourit. "Ouais, Simon savait _exactement_ ce qu'il faisait quand il torturait sa mère avec moi."

"Le dîner était merveilleux, Sin. Celui qui t'a dit que tu étais un bon cuisinier t'a dit la vérité. Je peux peut-être faire la vaisselle?"

Sin secoua la tête et vida le reste de la bouteille de vin dans leur verre. "Ma mère insiste pour m'envoyer un de leurs elfes de maison chaque nuit. Si je ne laisse pas _quelque chose _à faire pour ce pauvre petit chéri, elle s'affole carrément. Laisse tout ça comme c'est et viens me rejoindre sur le sofa."

Sin attrapa la bouteille de vin comme il se levait et fut satisfait de voir Remus lui emboîter le pas. Il laissa assez de place à sa droite pour que Remus puisse choisir ou non de s'asseoir près de lui. _"O.K., il n'est pas assis aussi près de moi qu'il ne l'était la fois près du ruisseau, mais il n'est pas non plus à l'extrémité du sofa. Juste à portée de main._" Il fit venir une grosse boîte en forme de cœur d'une étagère juste à côté. "Ne ris pas. Simon et moi nous nous en achetons une, juste après le jour de la Saint Valentin. Ça a commencé comme une blague quand on était enfants et maintenant—" il haussa les épaules.

"Et maintenant vous continuez parce que c'est devenu votre tradition."

"Exactement. Je n'ai pas fait de dessert, mais peut-être que tu aimes le chocolat?"

"Non merci."

Sin en sélectionna un et posa la boîte sur la table derrière le sofa. "Choses à se rappeler à propos de Remus Lupin: il aime le veau, mais il n'aime pas le chocolat."

Remus se mit à rire. "En fait, généralement j'_adore_ le chocolat. C'est juste que de temps en temps ça ne m'attire plus autant pendant quelques jours." Il baissa tristement les yeux sur ses mains. "C'était une des choses à propos desquelles mes amis aimaient me taquiner. Ils me volaient mes grenouilles en chocolat et les mangeaient durant ces jours là, disant que de toute façon, puisque je ne les mangeais pas—et puis quelques jours plus tard, ma réserve de grenouilles en chocolat était toujours réapprovisionnée. Ils remettaient toujours plus de grenouilles qu'ils n'en prenaient."

"C'était de bons amis."

"Les meilleurs." La main gauche de Remus glissa sous le bord de sa manche droite comme s'il cherchait sa montre. Sin retint son souffle, espérant que Remus n'était pas sur le point de lui dire qu'il partait déjà, mais Remus caressa simplement son poignet et fixa de nouveau le visage de Sin.

"Est-ce que ça te dérangerais si je t'embrassais?" demanda Remus.

"J'ai cru que tu ne demanderais jamais."

Ils se penchèrent tous les deux pour réduire la distance qui les séparait, Sin posant une main sur la jambe de Remus et prenant son visage au creux de l'autre. Remus conserva ses mains sur lui. Le premier baiser était une tentative, juste doux. Des lèvres rencontrant d'autres lèvres, et le léger goût d'une bouche chaude qu'il voulait explorer. Remus baissa les yeux sur la main de Sin et l'emprisonna dans les siennes, caressant la paume avec doigts de la main du dessous. Quand Remus tourna sa tête, l'autre main de Sin glissa de la joue de Remus jusqu'à son cou. Remus ferma les yeux tout en frottant son cou contre cette main. Le niveau d'excitation de Sin avait varié durant la soirée comme il regardait et écoutait Remus. Maintenant, tandis qu'il sentait les tendons et les muscles fermes du cou de Remus et voyait le visage rempli de bonheur de Remus, il sentit son érection se durcir indéniablement. Il était tellement facile d'imaginer cette expression sur le visage de Remus pendant qu'il caresserait encore plus de ce corps puissant.

"Embrasse-moi encore," susurra Sin.

Remus se tourna et regarda fixement dans les yeux de Sin. L'intense inertie des yeux étrangement colorés de Remus excita Sin encore plus qu'il ne l'avait été plus tôt dans la soirée. Il voulait voir Remus quand ils feraient l'amour. Il n'y avait rien d'hésitant dans le baiser de Remus cette fois. L'une des mains de Remus glissa dans la nuque de Sin et l'attira plus près. Un enchevêtrement de langues et de lèvres, chaudes et humides; le baiser de deux personnes qui n'avaient pas encore appris les habitudes et désirs de l'autre, mais qui le désiraient. La main de Sin continuait de caresser l'intérieur de la cuisse de Remus et remontait un peu plus à chaque caresse, jusqu'à ce que ça ne soit plus la jambe de Remus qui reçoive ses _bons soins_. La main gauche de Remus plana au dessus de celle de Sin comme s'il attendait un message de son cerveau pour arrêter ce que l'autre homme était en train de faire, mais le message fut intercepté en chemin.

Remus se retrouva soudainement sur les genoux de Sin, le chevauchant, l'écrasant contre le sofa. Sa langue était plongée profondément dans la gorge de Sin, explorant avec insistance. Sin su qu'il voulait plus que la langue de Remus dans sa bouche—et très vite. Les mains de Remus tirèrent sur les robes de Sin, dégageant le tissu, essayant d'atteindre sa peau. Sin tira par à-coup sur la chemise de Remus, essayant de la libérer de sa ceinture et de ses jeans. Remus empoigna chacun de ses poignets et les épingla contre le dossier du sofa.

"Non!" gronda Remus avec rudesse. Il continua à immobiliser les mains de Sin pendant qu'il embrassait et mordillait la gorge de Sin. Sin était écartelé entre, s'abandonner au frisson d'être _dominé_ et son désir de toucher chaque pouces du corps de Remus. Il lutta pour libérer ses mains, mais Remus était plus fort.

Remus se recula juste assez pour fixer de nouveau Sin dans les yeux. Il cligna des yeux et s'écarta précipitamment de lui. "Je suis désolé—c'était une erreur—je dois partir." Remus s'était déjà saisit de sa veste et était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte quand Sin le rattrapa et empoigna son bras. Remus se figea dans sa course mais ne se retourna pas.

"Calme-toi, Remus. Parle-moi," implora Sin. "Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Dis-moi ce que tu veux."

"Je sais ce que je ne veux _pas_." La voix de Remus était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, mais Sin s'appliqua à écouter. "Je ne veux pas que Sirius Black soit la seule personne avec qui j'ai jamais couché."

"Personne d'autre?"

Remus secoua légèrement la tête.

"Alors pourquoi tu t'enfuis? Reste pour la nuit."

"Pas cette nuit."

"D'accord, pas cette nuit, promis." Sin relâcha le bras de Remus et avança d'un pas. "Mais ne pars pas"

"Il faut que je parte. Je suis désolé."

Sin caressa le cou de Remus, espérant inspirer la même réaction que précédemment. "Quand est-ce que je pourrais te revoir?"

Remus se tourna pour le regarder, mais ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux troublés. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment savoir ? Quand est-ce qu'on pourra se revoir, ou alors quand est-ce que je coucherais avec toi? Les deux questions sont excellentes, mais elles ont deux réponses différentes."

Sin avait réellement très très envie de mettre celui-là dans son lit, maintenant plus que jamais, mais ce n'était pas tout ce qu'il voulait. Il se rendit compte qu'il appréciait la compagnie de Remus. "Les deux?"

"Une semaine, et deux semaines."

"Alors je te verrais dans une semaine."

Remus sourit faiblement et passa la porte. Sin erra jusqu'à la fenêtre donnant sur la rue. Il regarda Remus sortir de l'immeuble. Remus fit une pause quand il atteignit le trottoir et fixa le ciel pendant un long moment. Sin leva les yeux pour voir ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Remus. Un hibou, peut-être? Il voyait seulement la lune et les étoiles, brillant toutes d'une lumière froide dans le ciel clair de l'hiver. Il regarda de nouveau le trottoir, mais Remus était parti. Sin jeta un coup d'œil au ciel une fois de plus avant de quitter la fenêtre. _"C'est la pleine lune? Non, pas totalement. Peut-être demain ou la nuit prochaine."_

_A suivre...

* * *

__**Note de l'auteur**: J'ai volé la phrase "enchevêtrement de langues et de lèvres" dans une chanson "Say Goodbye" de Dave Matthews. Cela semblait approprié puisque la même chanson est à l'origine des titres des deux premières histories de cette série. Et oui, Sin continue d'appeler Prudence Pettigrew "Chère Prudence" parce que c'est un fan des Beatles._

_Pourquoi Remus n'est pas resté pour la nuit? La réponse est dans le dernier paragraphe. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas laissé Sin lui retirer sa chemise? Si vous ne le savez pas, vous allez devoir attendre jusqu'à ce que Sin le découvre dans le prochain chapitre._

_-------_

**(1) Désolée pour cette fois mais là, une traduction aurait fait vraiment ridicule, quelque chose comme 'mes yeux dorés' ou... non, vraiment trop niais...**

**(2) En désespoir de cause j'ai opter pour la suggestion de Temys quant à la traduction de 'Gorgeous' qui signifie en fait 'magnifique', cependant cela aurait fait un surnom un peu trop féminin, et comme Temys le dit si bien, Sin est plutôt _brute de décoffrage et doit retenir ses élans à plusieurs reprises, _alors pour le côté tendre, faudra revenir! Personnellement, je n'aime pas trop 'Beau gosse', je trouve ça un petit peu péjoratif, alors si vous avez des idées...**

**(3) Pour ceux qui l'ignorent –comme moi quand j'ai voulu traduire- la sauce puttanesca est une préparation Italienne composée principalement d'olives noires, d'anchois, de piments, de câpres et de tomates écrasées… Avec des spaghetti je suis persuadée que c'est excellent -d'ailleurs la photo que j'ai en face des yeux m'a l'air plutôt appétissante… (sauf que moi je n'aime ni les câpres ni les olives ni le piment ni les tomatescuites (bon à part sur la pizza pour les tomates, bien évidemment :)) Bon Appétit!**

**-**

**NDT: **Je promets de ne pas vous faire attendre 7 mois pourle chapitre 3 ;p


	3. New Moon

**Auteur: **_Mysid_

_**Disclaimer:** Sin Wildsmith est à Mysid. Le monde dans lequel il vit et les personnages qu'il y rencontre appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

_-------_

**Note de la traductrice: **Aaaah, j'ai cru que j'y arriverai jamais! Désolée, la traduction de ce chapitre est prête depuis quelques temps déjà mais ma boîte mail et celle ma béta, _Temys_ (Un énorme **MERCI** à elle pour son aide et sa patience!) ont eu un petit différent (rrah la la qu'elles sont suceptibles ces machines...) et puis ensuite j'ai eu quelques problèmes pour updater le chapitre et pour finir, pour le mettre en forme! J'ai toujours eu la poisse :-D

Bref, en fait je voulais juste remercier tout ceux qui ont laissé une review la dernière fois (**Zazo, Gred, Kuro-hagi, Ishtar205, leagatha, doush.k, LLte **(c'est bien comme ça ton pseudo...? -.-" je suis contente que tu ais aimé à ce point, ça fait chaud au coeur :) laisse donc ton mail si tu repasses par là!)**, alana chantelune **(tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour l'attente...? oh et je suis toujours sur 'Une photo...' t'inquiètes ;)**, moz-la-marmotte, Oxaline, Sorn The Lucifer's Angel **et **Hermera**) et j'espère bien que ce chapitre-ci aura droit au même accueil... :) Oh et s'il y a des erreurs, surtout faite-le moi savoir! Je mords un peu mais juste dans le feu de l'action... -.-"... pourquoi je précise moi...?

* * *

**When Moony Met Sin**

**Nouvelle Lune**

**-**

Mars 1983

Presque une semaine passa avant qu'un hibou n'arrive de la part de Remus, invitant Sin à passer l'après-midi avec lui à visiter les serres de plantes magiques à Briarvine Gardens **(1)**. Un rendez-vous dans un endroit public—Remus semblait prendre au sérieux sa règle du "pas de sexe pendant deux semaines".

Les serres se révélèrent être un bon choix pour leur rendez-vous. L'air chaud, épaissi par les parfums de terre moite, de compost, et d'une myriade de fleurs, raviva inévitablement les souvenirs des cours d'Herbologie. Remus lui raconta qu'une fois, Peter l'avait sauvé de la morsure d'un Tentacula Venimeux, pour finalement se faire mordre lui-même. Cependant Peter avait fini par être le plus chanceux des deux puisqu'il était à l'infirmerie quand ses camarades de classes eurent un test surprise en Métamorphose un peu plus tard dans la journée. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent à échanger plus d'histoires sur le temps qu'ils avaient passé à Poudlard. Sin avait reçu son diplôme juste avant que Remus ne commence le collège, alors il fut assez surpris d'entendre combien les bêtises que Remus et ses amis avaient commies avaient été nombreuses. Ce n'est que plus tard que Sin réalisa que Remus avait limité ses reminiscences aux quatre ou cinq premières années.

Sin raconta à Remus son coming out face à ses quatre camarades de chambre durant leur sixième année. L'un d'eux avait déclaré qu'il était "pervers" et "souillé par le pêché." Moins de deux jours plus tard, il avait déménagé dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années pour s'éloigner de Sin. Deux avaient affirmé qu'ils étaient "O.K." avec ça, mais s'étaient mis à l'éviter, _et_ ils en étaient même arrivés à se donner beaucoup de mal pour ne plus se déshabiller devant lui. Simon avait déclaré, "Tu es toujours la même personne que celle que tu étais hier, et si jamais je commence à agir différement, tu as ma permission pour me jeter un sort."

Le temps qu'ils atteignent la dernière serre, l'après-midi se finissait déjà, alors ils se mirent d'accord pour aller boire un thé tous les deux dans une petite boutique pas très loin. Comme il leur versait du thé à tous les deux, Sin réalisa qu'il y avait une question qu'il n'avait jamais posée.

"Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu faisais pour vivre, Remus. Comment remplis-tu tes journées?"

"Un peu de ci et un peu de ça." Remus commença à déchiqueter nerveusement son sandwich.

"Ah, oui, je suis plutôt friand de 'ci et ça.' Cela ferait-il partie de l'aura de mystère qui enveloppe Remus Lupin?"

"J'écris quelques articles en free-lance, la plupart pour des journaux de DCFM, et—um—parfois je crée des sortilèges et d'autres choses dans le genre pour ceux qui en ont besoin." Le regard de Remus était toujours fixé sur le sandwich qu'il était en train de réduire en miettes.

"Les demandes pour ce genre de choses ont dû retomber de manière dramatique après la chute de Tu-Sais-Qui."

Remus acquieçsa. "Ces derniers temps mes meilleurs clients sont des loups-garous qui ont besoin d'aide avec des sorts d'insonorisation et des charmes de confinement pour les endroits où ils passent les nuits de pleine lune." Il releva la tête, mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

"Des loups-garous? Tu veux dire que ce sont leur famille ou d'autres personnes qui t'engagent?"

Remus paru décontenancé. "Non, ils m'engagent eux-même. La plupart d'entre eux sont des Moldus et ne peuvent créer de sorts par leurs propres moyens. Je les aide à s'assurer qu'ils ne blesseront personne. C'est très important pour eux de ne faire de mal à personne."

Sin prit une gorgée de thé tout en considérant les paroles de Remus. Il était difficile de concilier ça au fait que les loups-garous possédaient cet instinct incontrôlable qui les poussait à courir librement et à chasser les humains. Cependant, si un loup-garou mordait ou tuait un être humain, le Ministère le faisait abattre. Il en conclut que l'instinct de conservation devait pousser quelques loups-garous à s'enfermer lors des pleines lunes.

"Je suppose que je peux comprendre ça," finit par dire Sin. "Quand même, tu es plus courageux que moi si tu traites avec des loups-garous. Je vais m'en tenir aux joueurs de Quidditch."

_XXXXXXX_

Après un rendez-vous supplémentaire dans un lieu public—une rencontre au Chemin de Traverse pour déjeuner—la soirée tant attendue était presque à portée de main. Sin essayait de faire un peu de paperasserie pour ne rien avoir en tête durant son rendez-vous avec Remus la nuit prochaine. Il se demanda quel Remus se montrerait, le jeune homme timide qui lui avait demandé la permission avant de lui donner un baiser presque chaste, ou l'agressif Remus qui l'avait épinglé contre le sofa tout en lui mordant le cou. Il venait juste de se rappeler de laisser des instructions à l'elfe de maison pour être sûr qu'elle nettoie la baignoire et le reste de la salle de bain_—"Peut-être que cette fois Remus voudra de la compagnie dans son bain,"_—quand il entendit un léger coup sur la porte. Derrière, il trouva Remus immobile, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

"Remus! Je ne m'attendais pas—"

"J'ai un jour d'avance ; je sais. Si je tombe mal, je peux repartir. J'ai juste besoin de te parler de quelque chose."

"Non, c'est bon," dit Sin comme il se reculait pour permettre à Remus d'entrer. "Je suis toujours heureux de te voir, Beau Gosse. Entre et fais comme chez toi."

Remus entra et retira sa cape mais il ne l'accrocha pas. Il la replia sur son bras tout en marchant jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il resta immobile à l'endroit même où Sin s'était tenu deux semaines plus tôt, et fixa l'obcurité au travers de la vitre.

"_Il garde sa cape ; il veut pouvoir partir rapidement,"_ en conclut Sin. "Tu es là pour annuler notre rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas?"

"Peut-être—je ne suis pas sûr. Ça dépend de toi." Sa voix paraissait triste.

Bien que Remus dépassât Sin de quelques bons pouces, et que Sin sût désormais par expérience que Remus était plus fort que lui, le jeune homme avait l'air très vulnérable devant la fenêtre sombre.

"Il y a une expression Moldue—je vais la massacrer, je le sais," fit Sin comme il s'approchait doucement de Remus, "à propos de personnes qui essaient d'ignorer un immense gorille assit dans un coin, mais le gorille ne peut être ignoré. Notre gorille assit dans un coin c'est le sexe." Il posa une main sur le bras de Remus, s'attendant presque à ce que Remus s'écarte, mais il ne le fit pas. "Il y a deux semaines, tu as dit que je devais attendre deux semaines, mais maintenant tu changes d'avis."

Remus hocha la tête. Sin glissa ses bras autour de la mince taille de l'autre homme. "Ça va aller. On ira aussi lentement que ce donttu auras besoin. Je vais devoir prendre beaucoup de douches froides, mais quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique que toi vaut le coup qu'on attende."

"Ce n'est pas ça le problème," dit doucement Remus. "Est-ce qu'on pourrait s'asseoir sur le sofa? Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose."

Sin prit la main de Remus et l'amena jusqu'au sofa. Remus laissa tomber sa cape au le sol près de ses pieds et s'assit, fixant ses mains serrées entre ses genoux.

"Tu vas probablement me détester quand je te l'aurais dit. Je me déteste pour ça."

Sin voulait dire que rien de ce que Remus pourrait dire ne le ferait le détester, mais l'évident dégoût de soi-même dans la voix de Remus le fit se retenir. "Vas-y."

"Je suis toujours amoureux de Sirius. Je hais ce qu'il a fait, et je hais ce qu'il est devenu, mais ce n'était pas _mon_ Sirius. Je n'ai pas réussi à guérir de l'amour que je porte au Sirius dont je me souviens." Remus attendit silencieusement la réaction de Sin.

Sin ne savait pas ce qui le désappointait le plus, le fait que plus d'un an après avoir été emprisonné, Sirius Black causait toujours autant de peine à son ancien amant, ou le fait de savoir que Remus ne partagerait pas son lit.

"C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi ?"

"Non !" Remus releva brusquement les yeux. "C'est pour ça que je veux. Je ne veux pas l'aimer. Je veux l'oublier. Mais je t'utilise, et ce n'est pas honnête. Je pensais que ça irait. Je voulais me servir de toi, et toi—" Il s'arrêta, embarassé et regarda de nouveau ses mains.

"Et je voulais me servir de toi," continua Sin à sa place.

"Mais ces deux dernières semaines, tu as été si gentil. J'aime passer du temps avec toi, Sin. Je t'aime beaucoup. Je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin tant que tu ne savais pas ce que je ressentais—pour Sirius, et pour toi."

"Remus, la durée de vie habituelle de mes liaisons se situe quelque part entre une nuit et six mois. Je ne recherche pas le grand amour. Je veux juste jouir de ta compagnie pendant un moment." Il ramena la main de Remus sur sa cuisse. "Et comme tu peux le voir, j'apprécierais encore plus ta compagnie si tu venais au lit avec moi. Ou bien est-ce que je dois attendre jusqu'à demain soir?"

Remus sourit de soulagement et caressa momentanément Sin à travers sa robe. "Non, ce soir c'est bien."

Sin se pencha en avant pour embrasser Remus et glisser un bras autour de ses reins. "Viens, Beau Gosse," chuchota-t-il. Il garda son bras autour de Remus comme il le guidait jusqu'à la chambre.

Quelques bougies s'allumèrent d'elles-même lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Juste au pied du lit, Remus se tourna pour faire face à Sin. Il dénoua la ceinture de Sin et tira sur sa robe pour l'ouvrir. Il embrassa la bouche de Sin et sa mâchoire et son cou comme il glissait ses mains sous la robe de Sin et caressait sa peau. Sin frissonna de plaisir au contact des mains froides et légèrement calleuses de Remus. Sin répondit au baiser, mais quand il essaya de défaire la ceinture de Remus, Remus agrippa ses poignets et les immobilisa.

"Non, éteins les bougies d'abord."

Sin voulait voir le corps mince et ferme de Remus presque autant qu'il voulait le toucher. Il voulait voir encore l'expression de bonheur sur le visage de Remus. Il voulait voir les yeux or et chocolat s'enflamer rien que pour lui.

"Je veux te voir, Remus. Tu es tellement beau."

"Non." La voix de Remus était ferme. Sin n'allait pas faire d'histoires pour ça, pas ce soir en tout cas. Il était déçu, mais fit comme il avait dit.

_xxxxxxx_

Quand Sin se réveilla le matin suivant, il s'aperçut qu'il était seul. Il avait eu peur que cela n'arrive. Remus n'avait eu besoin que d'une nuit pour exorciser son démon, celui de n'avoir jamais couché avec personne d'autre que Sirius Black.

"Merde," jura-t-il à voix basse quand il étendit son bras et touchait le côté vide du lit.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" demanda une voix placide depuis l'embrasure de la porte. Remus pénétra dans la chambre, déjà vêtu. Ses cheveux châtin clair étaient encore humides à cause du bain. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et Sin enroula ses bras autour de lui.

"J'ai eu peur que tu ne sois parti sans dire au revoir," admit Sin.

"Non, j'avais juste besoin d'un bain, et je ne voulais pas être dans tes pattes pendant que tu te préparerais pour aller travailler."

"Voilà un invité bien prévenant. Bien sûr, tu pourrais être encore plus prévenant," Sin commença à dénouer la ceinture de la robe de Remus, "et ôter ces stupides vêtements. J'ai _tout_ mon temps avant d'aller travailler."

Remus repoussa les mains de Sin et se leva. "Pas ce matin. Tu as peut-être tout ton temps, mais il faut que je parte bientôt."

"Tu reviens ce soir, n'est-ce pas?" demanda plaintivement Sin tout en s'asseyant et se saisissant de la main de Remus. Il avait très peur que la réponse soit, "Non."

Les sourcils de Remus se froncèrent un moment. "Bien sûr que je—oh!" Ses yeux s'élargirent au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait, et il retourna sur le bord du lit. "Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. Six heures trente, c'est ça? J'ai dit à ton hibou où je vivais, alors si quelque chose arrive et que tu aies besoin de changer les plans, tu pourras me contacter."

Sin se mit à glousser. "Mon hibou a le droit de savoir où tu vis, mais pas moi?"

Remus embrassa la joue de Sin et se leva pour partir. "Exactement. J'entretiens 'l'aura de mystère qui enveloppe Remus Lupin' comme tu dis."

_XXXXXXX_

Sin s'éveilla plus tôt qu'à son habitude en ce Dimanche matin. Il se serait probablement rendormi, mais il avait besoin de jeter un œil à côté de lui et voir si Remus était réellement toujours là. Remus dormait encore profondément, allongé sur le ventre, les bras glissés sous l'oreiller pour y blottir sa tête. Sin s'appuya sur son coude pour pouvoir fixer Remus à son aise. Bien qu'ils aient fait l'amour trois nuits d'affilées, Sin n'avait toujours pas vu le corps de son nouvel amant. Remus insistait sur une complète obscurité avant de permettre à Sin de le déhabiller, et il se levait et s'habillait toujours avant que Sin ne se réveille.

Il était vraiment très attirant : de longs cils bruns, une barbe de quelques jours teintée d'or, une mâchoire forte, des épaules et des bras bien faits. Sin aurait aimé que Remus lui fasse face pour qu'il puisse contempler son torse musclé tout à son aise. A la place, il observa ses épaules et la partie de son bras qui n'était pas cachée par l'oreiller. Une longue et fine ligne rose, une légère cicatrice, attira son regard. Comme il la suivait de ses yeux, il commença à remarquer davantage de cicatrices—plus anciennes—déjà blanches. Son bras gauche avait été lacéré assez sérieusement dans une sorte d'accident.

Sin se redressa un peu plus pour voir le dos de Remus, mais quand son ombre cessa de protéger les yeux de Remus de la lumière du soleil, Remus plissa les yeux et se retourna sur le côté. Le dos de Remus n'avait que quelques cicatrices, mais son bras droit était maintenant entièrement visible. Il possédait tout autant de fines cicatrices que son bras gauche, mais, le plus important, était une cicatrice d'au moins trois pouces de large qui encerclait son poignet. Cette cicatrice n'était _pas _due à un accident. Aucune de ces cicatrices n'étaient dues à un accident. Quelqu'un avait abusé de Remus, et Sin était certain de savoir qui était le responsable.

Remus sembla incapable de se rendormir dans la pièce sur-éclairée. Il se retourna sur le dos, cligna des yeux et finit par les ouvrir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur le côté, vit Sin en train de l'observer, et la panique emplit ses yeux.

"Bon sang!" murmura Remus comme il se précipitait hors du lit et empoignait sa chemise étalée sur le sol. Il l'enfila aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, mais Sin le suivit hors du lit et saisit ses bras avant qu'il ne puisse continuer avec ses jeans.

"J'ai _vu _les cicatrices. C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as jamais laissé te voir?" Remus se figea, complètement immobile, il attendit que Sin en dise plus. Il avait l'air encore plus pâle que d'habitude. "Reviens au lit, Remus. Il faut qu'on parle."

Remus s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, les yeux baissés. Sin enfila une robe de chambre et s'assit en face de lui. La chemise débouttonnée de Remus cachait ses bras, mais Sin pouvait maintenant voir que son torse et ses jambes portaient des cicatrices plus horribles encore. Il savait que dans l'obscurité, ses mains avaient sans aucun doute effleuré plusieurs d'entre elles. Ou bien il n'avait pas prêté attention à ce qu'il sentait, ou bien dans la chaleur du moment, il ne s'en était pas soucié. De son doigt, Sin suivait maintenant le tracé d'une cicatrice particulièrement vilaine sur la cuisse de Remus.

"Celle-là a l'air d'avoir été grave," dit-il doucement.

"Elle en a juste l'air parce qu'elle n'a jamais été traitée correctement," dit calmement Remus. Il parlait des cicatrices qui gâtaient son corps comme quelqu'un d'autre parlerait d'une fêlure gâtant une tasse de thé.

"Pourquoi pas?"

"J'étais seul et ma baguette était dans une autre pièce. J'ai perdu du sang et le temps que j'ai assez de force pour atteindre ma baguette, ça avait déjà commencé à guérir tout seul. Alors j'ai laissé faire."

C'était déjà assez méprisable que Sirius fasse du mal à Remus, mais qu'en plus il le laisse seul, se vider de son sang à tel point qu'il pourrait en mourir— "Combien de temps es-tu resté seul?"

Remus haussa les épaules.

"Le salaud!" jura Sin avec véhémence. "Je suis tellement désolé, Remus. La première fois que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai eu le mauvais pressentiment que Sirius te faisait du mal. J'aurais dû dire quelque chose; j'aurais dû faire quelque chose."

Remus releva les yeux et rencontra le regard de Sin pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était assis. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa bouche légèrement ouverte de stupéfaction. "Non," dit-il d'une voix éteinte. "Pas Sirius."

Sin n'était pas sûr de le croire. Remus ne serait pas le premier à protéger son bourreau en mentant pour lui, et Sin pensait qu'il essayait peut-être de protéger la mémoire de ce qu'avait été Sirius. Ou alors, les cicatrices pouvaient être encore plus anciennes et témoigner d'une enfance maltraitée. Sin essaya de paraître solennel et grave pour forcer Remus à admettre la vérité. " Dis-moi la vérité, Remus. Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça?"

Remus baissa de nouveau les yeux. Pendant un long moment il ne dit rien. Sin commença à se convaincre que sa première supposition était le bonne. "C'est moi," finit pas dire Remus.

"Est-ce que tu t'attends à ce que je crois que tu es la personne la plus encline aux accidents qui soit?"

Remus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regarda prudemment Sin avant de recommencer à parler. "Non, ce n'était pas des accidents. Enfin, quelques unes l'étaient, comme celle-là que je me suis faite quand mon chaudron a explosé en cours de Potions. J'ai toujours été un cas désespéré en Potions." Remus souriait tandis qu'il pointait son doigt sur une légère écorchure à la naissance des ses cheveux.

"Ne plaisante pas avec ça, Remus," le réprimanda Sin.

"Tu préfèrerais peut-être que j'en pleure?" demanda froidement Remus. "Ecoute, je me fais ça tout seul, et c'est comme ça depuis presque toujours. C'est la dernière. Je me la suis faite il y a deux semaines." Remus tourna sa jambe pour révéler un morceau de peau rose pâle avec un contour irrégulier. Elle s'étendait au-dessus une légère dépression dans le muscle sous-jacent. Pour que la cicatrice ait pâli de cette façon après seulement deux semaines, Remus l'avait sans aucun doute guérie avec sa baguette. Et pour que la cicatrice soit encore visible à ce point après avoir été guérie avec une baguette, cela avait très certainement dû être un sacré bain de sang.

"_Il y a deux semaines?"_ La signification de ces mots heurta Sin. "La nuit où tu es parti de chez moi?"

"Non, quelques nuits après." Remus prit le visage de Sin dans ses mains et plongea intensément son regard dans les yeux de Sin. "Ça n'avait _rien _à voir avec toi, Sin."

Sin avait envie de croire Remus quant au _moment_ où il s'était blessé lui-même, mais pas quant au _pourquoi_. Si Remus se blessait réellement lui-même, il le faisait probablement en réaction aux problèmes qu'il rencontrait dans sa vie, et il s'était montré très agité quand il avait quitté l'appartement deux semaines plus tôt.

"Et celle-là?" demanda Sin en pointant le poignet droit de Remus.

"Halloween, 1981," répondit Remus. Sin commença à chercher dans sa mémoire la signification de cette date, mais Remus la lui fournit. "Le jour où j'ai appris la mort de tous mes amis."

Remus n'inventerait pas une histoire comme celle là. Remus se blessait lui-même, et il le faisait quand les choses allaient mal dans sa vie. "Reviens au lit, Remus. Il fait frisquet dehors," fit Sin comme il rampait sous les couvertures et les tenait levées pour Remus. Remus le suivit, mais il avait toujours l'air troublé.

"Sin? Pourquoi croyais-tu que c'était Sirius qui me faisait du mal?"

Sin écarta les pans de la chemise débouttonnée de Remus et lui caressa la poitrine du bout des doigts comme il essayait de se souvenir. "C'est à cause de quelque chose que tu as dit la première fois que je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à me rappeler de ce que c'était ; je me souviens juste que ça m'avait dérangé." Il se mit à rire doucement. "Ça, et le fait que Sirius n'était qu'un enfoiré ultrapossessif. Il ne voulait pas que je t'approche."

"Possessif? Sirius?" Maintenant Remus riait. "Non, il m'encourageait à sortir avec d'autre personnes. C'est juste moi qui ne voulais pas."

"Il a peut-être _dit _qu'il voulait que tu vois d'autres personnes—probablement pour justifier le fait que lui le faisait. Non?"

Remus hocha la tête.

"Mais crois-moi, le langage de son corps racontait une toute autre histoire. Il ne voulait pas plus que tu sortes avec d'autres personnes que moi je ne voudrais rencontrer l'un de ces loups-garous que tu connais."

Remus détourna son regard du visage de Sin, et son corps se raidit légèrement. Pendant un moment, Sin cru qu'il allait essayer de s'enfuir à nouveau. _"Mince, Remus doit vraiment avoir idéalisé Sirius s'il n'arrive pas à supporter l'idée que Sirius était possessif."_

"Si tu veux vraiment guérir de l'amour que tu portes à ce salaud, il va falloir que tu écoutes les gens quand ils te disent la vérité sur lui."

"Non, je te crois. Je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien que je le pensais. Je le sais maintenant." Remus regarda de nouveau Sin et se força à sourire légèrement, mais son corps était toujours tendu. "En fait, j'avais pensé te présenter un loup-garou que je connais, mais peut-être que ce serait une mauvaise idée."

"Très drôle. T'es vraiment pas doué pour mentir, Remus. Et pour ton information, c'était _toi_ le brave et courageux Gryffondor, pas moi. Je vais te laisser les monstres terrifiants."

_A suivre..._

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur:** Bien, Remus a attendu que la lune décroisse avant de coucher avec Sin, mais la lune se remet _toujours_ à croître._

_-------_

**(1) Normalement ce doit être quelque chose comme Jardins des Ronces Grimpantes, mais je n'en suis pas certaine alors j'ai préféré laissé en anglais :)**

-

**Ndt: **Vous voyez...? Moins de 7 mois d'attente! ... bon d'accord c'était pas vraiment compliqué de faire pire que 7 mois :-) Alors je promets que le prochain, et dernier, chapitre arrivera dans moins de 4 mois, ça marche? ;-p


	4. Lune Gibbeuse

**Auteur :** _Mysid_

_**Disclaimer :** Sin Wildsmith est à Mysid. Le monde dans lequel il vit et les personnes qu'il y rencontre appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

_-------_

**Note de la traductrice : **Nous y voilà! Le dernier chapitre de cette fic... (vous remarquerez : moins de 4 mois :p) Bref, juste un gros merci à ma béta _Temys _qui a eu la gentillesse de me consacrer un peu de son temps, et bien sûr tout plein d'énormes MERCIS et BISOUX à **Hemera, tayplayrock, Llte, Ishtar205, Kuro-hagi, Zazo, Royal-de-luxe et leagatha **pour vos encouragements! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne sera pas trop mal traduit... n'hésitez surtout à me dire s'il y a des fautes ou des horreurs :-D

Juste une dernière chose, la série de fics à laquelle appartient cette histoire comporte 5 fics et entre les deux traduites par _Temys _(_'Lovers for Tonight' _et _'Go Back to Being Friends'_) et les deux autres que j'ai traduit (_'The Scar' _et _'When Moony met Sin'_)... et ben ça fait 4... (oui, oui, j'ai utilisé ma calculette pour être sûre :), il me reste donc une fic à traduire pour que cette superbe série soit au complet... alors dans qlqs temps, si vous passez par là et voyez un gros OS (il est long T.T), avec un titre similaire à celui de cette fic-ci... venez jeter un oeil, rien que pour le plaisir de voir Sirius jaloux... _'When Sin met Snuffles' _c son titre... je vous laisse imaginer ce que l'histoire donne ;-)

* * *

**When Moony Met Sin**

**Lune Gibbeuse**

**-**

Mars 1983

Les deux semaines suivantes furent encore meilleures que ce à quoi s'était attendu Sin. Non seulement le sexe était sensationnel—Remus se révélait de moins en moins inhibé, plus sauvage, chaque jour qui passait—mais Sin prenait aussi tout autant de plaisir à passer du temps en sa compagnie, et pour des raisons qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le sexe. Il adorait l'humour pince-sans-rire et un peu tordu de Remus, et il était heureux que Remus apprécie le sien. Leur tandem fonctionnait bien dans la cuisine; Sin aimait pouvoir compter sur un bon sous chef. Remus était aussi d'une compagnie agréable quand Sin travaillait à la maison comme il aimait souvent le faire. Certains petits amis ne supportaient pas de rester ensemble dans la même pièce sans être le centre d'attention. Remus, lui, était heureux de s'asseoir tout simplement à côté de lui sur le sofa ou dans le lit, et de s'occuper avec son propre travail ou ses recherches. La compagnie tranquille était apaisante.

La seule chose qui le dérangeait était le fait que Remus partait demain pour un voyage d'une semaine, et qu'il n'avait pas dit à Sin où il allait. Sin était inquiet. Il n'était pas inquiet-car-jaloux. Ils n'avaient jamais convenu d'une relation exclusive, non pas que Remus soit le genre à voir plus d'une personne à la fois de toute façon. Il était inquiet parce qu'il avait peur. Remus avait semblé quelques peu agité durant toute la soirée, et Sin n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de l'idée que Remus se blesserait une fois qu'il serait seul. Il avait parlé de son pressentiment à Remus plus tôt dans la soirée. Remus avait simplement eu un vague sourire et dit, "J'aurais connu plus étrange." Ce n'était _pas _rassurant.

Sin était supposé remplir quelques papiers, mais il se retrouva à regarder Remus à la place. Remus fixait le paysage à travers la fenêtre tout en tapotant un carnet de notes Moldu de sa plume. Même le fait qu'il soit assis dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, plutôt que sur le sofa, était inhabituel. Sin avait eu l'impression que Remus avait gardé ses distances durant toute la soirée. Tout d'un coup, il voulu la confirmation que Remus allait réellement revenir de son voyage.

"Simon et Kitty seront de retour de Suisse demain. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne sortirait pas dîner tous les quatre quand tu rentreras?"

Remus détourna son regard de la fenêtre. L'or de ses yeux captura la lumière pendant un instant et se mit à étinceler, exactement comme l'autre fois, au Chaudron Baveur. "Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée," dit-il. "Les Pettigrews ne me portent pas vraiment dans leur cœur, tu te souviens?"

"Prudence Pettigrew ne te porte pas dans son coeur," rectifia Sin, "mais Simon est quelqu'un de juste. Il est mon meilleur ami. Ou bien il t'aimera, ou bien il fera semblant pour me faire plaisir."

Remus sourit et essaya de se replonger dans son travail. "Peut-être, mais s'il ressent ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de la haine que me porte sa mère alors ce serait trop lui demander."

"Il me doit une faveur. Chaque fois que lui et Kitty invitent sa mère pour dîner, je suis invité moi aussi. Avant, j'étais son garde-fou contre, 'Quand est-ce que tu vas te marier?' et maintenant je le protége de, 'Quand est-ce que tu vas me faire des petits enfants?'"

Remus se mit à glousser et ferma son carnet de note. "J'y penserai, mais ne fais aucun plan tant qu'on en a pas reparlé. En fait j'apprécierais vraiment que tu ne mentionnes pas du tout mon nom à Simon."

Sin referma également ses travaux. "Je n'ai aucun secret pour Simon."

"S'il te plait? Juste encore un peu." Les sourcils de Remus étaient froncéspar l'inquiétude comme il regardait Sin à travers ses mèches désordonnées de sa frange. Sin fût obligé de rire.

"Argh—il utilise ses redoutables yeux de chiots battus! Comment pourrais-je résister ? D'accord, Remus Lupin, tu viens de me contraindre à deux semaines de silence. Si tu veux que je me taise plus longtemps, tu vas devoir me faire hurler ton nom jusqu'à ce que j'ai la voix cassée." Il se leva et tendit une main à Remus. "Ça te dirait de commencer maintenant?"

"J'adorerais," dit Remus tout en rassemblant ses affaires, "mais je ne peux pas. Je dois commencer tôt demain, tu te souviens? Je t'avais prévenu que je ne pourrai pas rester cette nuit."

Sin essaya de se servir de son 'arme secrète.' "Tu n'as pas réellement envie de rentrer chez toi, dans cet appartement froid et plein de courants d'air, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne préfèrerais pas plutôt rester là et me laisser te tenir chaud toute la nuit ?"

Remus ne céda pas. Il donna à Sin un rapide baiser sur la joue et se dirigea vers la porte, mais Sin le retint par derrière.

"Uh-uh, Beau Gosse. Tu ne vas pas partir durant toute une semaine sans me donner un _vrai _baiser d'au revoir." Il encercla lentement Remus, caressant un côté de son cou pendant qu'il embrassait et léchait l'autre. Le temps qu'ils se retrouvent debout l'un en face de l'autre, les yeux de Remus s'étaient clos et sa respiration s'était accélérée.

"Je ne pense pas—" commença à dire Remus. Sin lui embrassa la lèvre inférieure, l'emprisonnant momentanément entre ses dents. "—serait—" Sin continua à l'embrasser alors que Remus essayait de parler. "—bonne idée."

Quand Sin lécha l'intérieur de la bouche de Remus, lequel se mit à gémir tandis que ses livres glissaient de sa main. Sin fut repoussé vers le sofa comme Remus tripotait maladroitement la boucle de ceinture de son pantalon Moldu. Sin le remplaça pour défaire ses propres vêtements, laissant Remus libre de défaire les siens. Cependant, comme Remus portait une robe, et Sin des vêtements Moldus, la course était perdue d'avance. Remus gronda d'impatience.

"On est d'humeur sauvage ce soir ?" lança Sin en riant. "Je crois que je sais qui sera au-dessus. Tu ferais bien d'attraper le lubrifiant." Mais Remus ne lui obéit pas. Il avait coincé Sin contre le sofa, se frottant contre lui. Ses mains glissèrent derrière Sin et l'agrippèrent si fort que pendant un instant, Sin se demanda s'il se retrouverait couvert de contusions le lendemain matin. Sin essaya de l'embrasser, mais Remus plongea sa tête à la base du cou de Sin près de son épaule. Et juste derrière la clavicule, il mordit—fort.

"OW! PUTAIN, REMUS! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Ça fait mal!" Remus eut aussitôt un mouvement de recul et se leva le regard fixé sur Sin. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de stupeur et il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Sin porta une main à la morsure, mais quand il l'en écarta il ne vit pas de sang. Il leva de nouveau la tête vers Remus. "A quoi tu pensais?" demanda-t-il avec colère.

"Je suis désolé," dit Remus à bout de souffle. Il attrapa sa robe et s'habilla à la hâte. "Je suis désolé, Sin. Je suis tellement désolé." Il murmura encore et encore des excuses tandis qu'il s'emparait de ses affaires et battait précipitamment en retraire, pieds nus. Sin était trop furieux et trop choqué pour l'arrêter.

_xxxxxxx_

Un hibou arriva le matin suivant.

_Cher Sin,_

_Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir blessé et aussi de t'avoir fait peur. Je suis tenté de dire que ma venue chez toi la nuit dernière était une erreur, mais je sais que la véritable erreur a été de te laisser me fréquenter tout court. Ma vie est un véritable chaos, et ce n'était pas juste de ma part de t'y entraîner. J'ai déjà détruit trop de vies. J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner. Je garderai toujours un agréable souvenir de toi. _

_Tendrement, Remus. _

_XXXXXXX_

Avril 1983

"Tout ce que je dis c'est que vous êtes mariés depuis neuf mois maintenant. Quand vais-je avoir le plaisir d'apprendre que j'ai un nouveau petit-fils en route?"

Simon soupira et saisit la main de Kitty. Elle eut un petit sourire satisfait et baissa les yeux sur son bas-ventre. Simon lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de regarder Sin par-dessus la table. "Alors, Sin, puisque ma mère semble déterminée à entendre parler de la vie sexuelle de _quelqu'un _ce soir," sa mère bafouilla une protestation, "comment va ta vie amoureuse?"

"Elle était prometteuse pendant un temps—il était fabuleux! Une vraie bête au lit—mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Alors maintenant je suis de nouveau en chasse."

"Pervers," grommela Prudence juste assez fort pour être sûre que tout le monde ait entendu.

"Devinez sur qui je suis tombé au Chaudron Baveur il n'y pas longtemps?" Sin espéra que Prudence pense qu'il était en train de changer de conversation, mais il savait que Simon remarquerait la connexion. "Remus Lupin, l'ami de Peter."

"Oh?" Simon haussa un sourcil et sourit à son ami. Sin hocha lentement la tête. Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter autre chose, Prudence explosa de rage.

"LUPIN? CETTE—CETTE—ABERRATION?" Sin la fixa du regard, l'air stupéfait. Il n'avait encore jamais soutiré une si forte réaction à Prudence. Deux tâches livides avaient surgies sur ses joues et ses yeux jetaient des éclairs. "Ça, c'était ÇA, la seule chose—l'UNIQUE chose—à propos de laquelle Peter ait jamais osé me défier. Il revenait de l'école en débitant toutes ces—ces—absurdités—à propos des droits des loups-garous. Quand il a eu son diplôme, je l'ai supplié—littéralement supplié de rester loin de ce monstre, mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Il disait, 'C'est mon _ami_'. Je lui disais, 'Les monstres ne sont pas des _amis_. Il ne fait que se servir de toi.'

"J'ai prévenu Peter que les gens auraient moins d'estime pour lui s'ils savaient qu'il était ami avec un loup-garou. Ça aurait RUINE sa carrière, RUINE sa vie. Au moins Peter a eu e bon sens de garder secret ce qu'_est _Lupin.

"Est-ce que vous savez que Lupin et Black ont pratiquement TUE un étudiant durant leur sixième année? Mon pauvre et mal avisé Peter s'obstinait à dire que ce n'était pas la faute de Lupin. Mais ça l'était—je suis sûre que ça l'était. Lupin est celui qui a perverti Black. C'était un bon garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ce _monstre_. Dès que j'ai entendu ce que Sirius avait fait—qu'il avait tué mon pauvre bébé—j'ai supplié la Commission de Contrôle des Loups-garous de trouver Lupin et de le tuer."

Prudence ferma les yeux et des larmes se déversèrent sur ses joues. "Je savais qu'il était impliqué. J'en ai eu le coeur brisé quand ils n'ont pas réussit à le prouver. Il est toujours dehors. Un jour, il tuera le fils d'une autre."

Sin se rendit compte qu'il avait plaqué sa main sur son épaule quelque part au milieu de la tirade de Prudence. Il arracha son regard de Prudence et fixa son ami avec des yeux écarquillés.

"_Loup-garou?"_ fit Simon du bout des lèvres sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche.

Sin haussa les épaules et lui chuchota un, "Je ne savais pas." Un million de questions planaient dans son esprit, mais une seule avait la priorité. "Um, est-ce que quelqu'un sait si les morsures de loup-garous sont contagieuses quand le loup-garou est sous forme humaine ?" Prudence lui lança brusquement un regard furieux. Sin laissa tomber sa main et s'obligea à sourire faiblement. "Juste par curiosité."

"Bien sûr ils sont toujours contagieux," aboya Prudence. "J'ai prévenu Peter une centaine de fois."

Une multitude de glaçons glissa alors dans l'estomac de Sin, et il cru s'évanouir.

"Non," fit Simon avec véhémence. "Je me souviens que Peter était plutôt catégorique quand il affirmait qu'ils n'étaient contagieux que durant la pleine lune."

Sin hocha la tête et bu le reste de son vin. Simon lui remplit immédiatement son verre.

"Excusez-moi," dit Prudence en reniflant. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers le hall.

Kitty, elle, était plus intelligente, et elle n'avala pas l'excuse de la curiosité. Elle tendit le bras au-dessus la table pour toucher la main de Sin. "La pleine lune a eu lieu au début de la semaine, lundi ou mardi. Est-ce que ça t'aide?"

C'était le cas. _"Il m'a mordu dimanche soir. J'ai survécu à une pleine lune après avoir été mordu, et je ne me suis pas transformé. Je ne suis pas infecté."_ Sin exhala profondément, se libérant du poids de sa peur. "Ouais, merci. Je vais bien. Je vais _vraiment _bien."

"Il aurait quand même dû te le dire," gronda Simon.

Sin ne répondit pas. Il reprit une large gorgée de son vin et reposa vivement son verre. Il n'aimait pas voir les petits tremblements de sa main. _"J'ai eu chaud. Très chaud. Je suppose que Peter avait raison à propos des morsures de loups-garous, ou peut-être que c'est parce que Remus n'a pas entaillé la peau quand il m'a mordu. Peter a probablement appris ce qu'il sait sur les morsures de loups-garous de Remus lui-même. Remus lui a-t-il dit la vérité? Ou bien a-t-il dit à Peter ce qu'il voulait que Peter croît? Peu importe. Je ne suis PAS infecté, et je n'ai PAS l'intention de laisser Remus me mordre à nouveau." _

Il essaya de sourire à Simon et Kitty."Le prochain gars avec qui je sors ; je fixe notre premier rendez-vous un jour de pleine lune—comme ça je saurais."

Simon sourit d'un air sombre. "Ouais, ben, sois sûr que le rendez-vous commence _après_ le lever de la lune. Ce ne serait peut-être pas une bonne idée s'il se transformait tout d'un coup au beau milieu du dîner."

_Fin._

_(de la fic, hein, pas de la série, n'oubliez pas qu'il reste une histoire ;-)

* * *

_

_**Notes de l'auteur**: Et voilà on y est, c'est fini. Qu'en pensez-vous? Je voulais que Remus apprécie réellement Sin, pour qu'il mérite son affection (il est patient, prévenant, c'est un ami fidèle, il a le sens de l'humour, etc.) Cependant, puisque nous savons tous que Moony appartient à Padfoot, Sin se devait d'être moins digne de Remus que ne l'est Sirius (il a des préjugés contre les loups-garous, il s'intéresse principalement à Remus pour le sexe, il n'aime pas les enfants, etc.) J'aimerais penser qu'une fois le choc "C'est un loup-garou?" passé, Sin puisse regarder en arrière et garder un tendre souvenir de ce mois avec Remus. Cependant, il n'osera JAMAIS plus recoucher avec lui. J'ai une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête et dans laquelle Sin en vient à tomber sur Remus, Harry et leur Chien quelques temps après le dernier chapitre de "Go Back to Being Friends."…_

_D'après les sites web que j'ai consultés, en 1983, La pleines lunes sont tombées les 28 Février et 29 Mars (un Mardi), donc ce sont ces dates là que j'avais en tête lorsque j'ai écrit cette histoire. (Mon mari sait que quand il me voit chercher les dates de la pleine lune, je suis en train d'écrire une histoire avec Remus.)_


End file.
